Project Tsunayoshi
by Ayz283
Summary: Project Tsunayoshi, a highly classified information folder about a situation gone wrong from 8 years ago. Only known to a select few excluding Reborn. But what if the past comes back to haunt them in the present? And information held back long ago, come out to the surface. What would happen to the Sawada family? To the Vongola Famiglia? When a war break out. Who would survive?
1. Chapter 1

This took place after the Arcobaleno arc but before the 2-shot. And I'm following the manga. Anything that happens in the anime, I do not know of. Anyways, they will have _really _slow RebornxTsuna (I mean at the end actually..) so yeah.. Have fun reading! ^-^v

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Kyoko would get friendzoned and RebornxTsuna would be the official pairing. But alas! It is not! :(

* * *

Project Tsunayoshi - Chapter 1

* * *

Screams filled the night. The scene shows that of bodies littering the ground. The colour red was everywhere; the walls of a mansion, the floor, the grass, even the moon had a reddish tinge to it that night.

Faces of horror and battle hardened expressions on everyone.

Yamamoto Takeshi battle focused expression. Gokudera Hayato armed with bombs and System .

Scene shifts.

Turning to show Bovino Lambo crying in the middle of a battle while I-pin and Fuuta De La Stella trying to protect him from enemies.

Scene dissolves to show:

Bianchi's face showing all the seriousness of battle, while armed to the brim with deadly poisons. Lancia's face turning serious while preparing to battle. Irie Shouchi and Spanner hesitating before running out of the room.

Snippets of faces passes, each with their own expression.

Byakuran with his all smiling face but on closer inspection lays an underlining of seriousness.

The next scene shows a glimpse of Dino, his whip out fighting alongside his famiglia.

But the scene quickly changes.

Sasagawa Ryohei is now charging in headfirst with Basil trying to stop him. Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru's faces filled with different emotions; fear, relief, joy, sadness and worry. Skull focused and ready for battle. The Arcobaleno back in their adult bodies again.

The scene blurs to show Verde working vehemently, eyes focused on the numbers and wordings on the papers scattered all over the room, going from one desk to another. Fon holding the enemy back from disturbing Verde's work.

And moves on to show Colonello and Lal Mirch fighting back-to-back against the enemy, working in perfect precision.

Before quickly moving to show Enma Cozart fighting side-by-side with his famiglia, taking on a whole bunch of the enemy.

Hibari Kyoya is now seen 'biting' enemies to death with the use of his tonfas and the chains of his weapon.

And the scene shifts one again.

To that of Xanxus destroying everything that dares attack him. The Varia behind him destroying anything they see as a threat. Mammon casting illusions on anyone she deems fit.

And blurring to show Vongola Nono, Timoteo, paler than usual but fighting off enemies with practice ease that only comes from years of experience. His guardians fighting alongside him, making a defensive circle around him.

And it turns to that of Chrome Dokuro and Fran fighting side-by-side on the battlefield. Mukuro Rokudo and his group, of Ken, Chikusa and M.M, fighting the enemy with just as much teamwork.

The scenes aren't so clear now. With each passing scene, it gets harder to see.

Kawahira, no longer disguised as Checkerface, battling enemy after enemy after enemy with a figure presumably his assistant, Wonomichi by his side.

And it's moves faster.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, an unexpected person, defeating enemies with quick precision, never once wasting energy with unnecessary movement using the skills from Shigure Soen Ryu style.

Before quickly shifting to a scene of Sawada Iemitsu battle-ready but has that uncharacteristically cold glint in his eyes while fighting this one opponent. The figure of the opponent is not recognizable.

And the scene keeps shifting.

Now to Nana Sawada, another unexpected person, but this time spitting out blood with a shocked expression written all over her face, reaching over to her side only to find more blood before falling.

But not reaching the ground before the scene changes.

The scene shows that of Reborn battling enemies with ease that comes only from earning the title of World's Strongest Hitman.

A change in situation.

Reborn is now shouting a name. Worry and fear evident in his eyes under the brim of his fedora. He's running towards a person. The same one he was shouting at. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The scene changes to show one of Sawada Tsunayoshi coughing out large amounts of blood before falling to his knees in front of the his opponent. His eyes show emotions of sadness, regret, longing and of love. Before he closes his eyes to hide all of that and to accept whatever that's coming. Accept his fate.

And it all rests in his opponents hands; His fate.

And the last scene of all. Too blurry to see of anything of importance. All except his face. And a smile that is seen as clear as day.

A smile that shows i_n__**s**_a_n_i**ty**. A smile that did not fit on that face. A smile that shows all of his _i__**n**_**s**a_n__**i**__t_**y** and cruelty. And he's smiling at everything; all the cruelty in the world and all the kindness too, for the murderers and the saints, for the children born and for the ones that are dead.

And further up his face shows those eyes that kind be so kind and gentle and understanding on another but cruel, merciless, unforgiving and _**i**_n**s**a_n_**e** on him.

And these all belong to a face, on-

"PRINCESS!"

And I open my eyes to see Gamma. And I'm sitting up in bed and gasping for air.

"Princess! You were having a nightmare. You were struggling even in your sleep."

I could see his face, concerned for my well-being. And I smiled weakly at him. I'm lucky to have him by my side.

"I'm okay now, Gamma. Thank you for being by my side" And I smiled more genuinely at him.

"It's not a problem, Princess. I'll get you some water to drink after that nightmare"

And he went out of my room to fetch me a glass of water as quickly as he could. I'm still panting quite heavily and thought through what I just saw. Analyzing it before thinking out what to do first. Who to tell first.

Cause that wasn't a nightmare, Gamma. No, it was a vision.

Gamma returned back in the room and handed me the glass of water. I smiled at him and took a sip of the water.

I'll need to tell Uncle Reborn first. He needs to know. I'll call him first thing in the morning. Cause that smile.. A shiver went down my spine just from thinking about it.

"Princess! Are you cold?"

I smiled at Gamma to show I'm fine. He took the glass from me and tucked me into bed. It's probably 3 a.m. if the darkness outside is any indication. And he switch off the lights and stands at the door.

"Goodnight Princess"

"Goodnight Gamma" I reply before he closes the door.

That smile. That **i**_**n**__s_an_**e**_ smile was on his face.

On Sawada Tsunayoshi's face.

* * *

_A few hours before Uni's vision…_

Sawada Household. Night time.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn, dinner is ready!"

I heard Kaa-san's call us down for dinner.

"Kay, Kaa-san!" I shouted back. I was currently doing math with Reborn, oh-so _kindly,_ helping me.

"Argh, Reborn. Can we stop? We've been at this for 2 hours!" I said exasperated, laying my head down to rest on the table.

"We would have finished earlier if you had just answered the questions correctly" He shot back "you're not concentrating as much today".

That's true. I wasn't concentrating really. It's just that I have this feeling. Like my hyper intuition trying to tell me something.

Something bad.

Something that'll change _everything_.

But I ignored it for the beginning of the day. But now.. I can't.

I can't ignore it nor can I prevent it. It's a weird feeling. But maybe I'm just being paranoid..

And suddenly I feel pain, like my head being hit with a 1 ton green mallet. And really, that was exactly it.

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEE!" My hands flew up to my head "Reborn! Why'd you do that?!"

"You were daydreaming again" He said it like it was common to hit people with a mallet on the head when their daydreaming..maybe to him it was.

"That doesn't mean you can go hitting people with a mallet!" I cried.

"Haihh.. Dame-Tsuna, you never learn" He tipped down his fedora, shading his eyes "We'll continue this after dinner".

I groaned. But before he could go down to eat, I called out.

"Reborn, will you always be on my side?"

My eyes widened. Why did I say that? Those words just came out of my mouth before I could stop them. And I guess Reborn was startled too cause he took a pause. He looked me in the eye saying:

"I'm not a babysitter, dame-Tsuna. You should be able to handle your own stuff" he turned his back to me to head down but not before saying softly, almost too soft for me to hear.

"It all depends dame-Tsuna, it all depends".

And with that he disappeared down the hall.

I don't know why I asked that.. but it was an important question somehow. And his answer didn't make me feel any better. But I went downstairs to go eat dinner.

And all throughout dinner, the feeling came back stronger than ever. And I guess Reborn noticed it too. Cause he looked at me a few times during dinner for longer than usual.

After dinner, the doorbell rang and Bianchi was just about to go for it.

"No, it's okay. I'll get the door" I said, making my way to the door.

Bianchi's startled a bit but soon get over it. And usually I don't get the door either. But I just feel like I _needed_ to get it. That something big is going to happen and I should be there to see it first.

And I was expecting a lot of things actually on the other side of the door; Byakuran turning evil again, Hibari wanting to bite me to death for breaking some rule, Mukuro with Chrome and his gang finally deciding to possess my body, Enma turning crazy, heck even the Vindice telling me that something went wrong with the machine. But this I was not expecting when I swung open the front door of my house. This person was the last person I would _ever_ expect to be on the front porch of the house.

"Hi Tsuna" he said, a smile on his face.

A smile I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Tsu-kun, who's at the do-"

A glass shattered behind me but I couldn't focus. I was just staring at the person before me, thinking if this was real.

"Yo_s_-hi.."

And I can hear Mama's voice trembling like she was going to cry and she probably is.

"Hi Mama" he said. And I can hear Mama trying to hold back her crying. And I touched his face, trying to hold him if he was really real.

And he was.

"Yoshi" I whispered, feeling tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Cause before me stood a boy who looked the same as I. And was of the same age as me. And a person who I hadn't seen in 8 years.

Sawada Yoshi, my twin brother who I thought died 8 years ago.

* * *

Guys! Review please? It's my first Fanfiction and I wanna know what you think. Pretty please? Anyways, Ayz out ^-^v


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is late. I'm kinda grounded for my grades :( Ahhhh.. such horrible timing. Anyways, this chapter is longer than the last one! :DD But is the story going too fast a pace? Well.. I like my stories straight to the point.. but you guys? And you know that slow R27 I said? Well.. maybe not so slow… but not so fast either..

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did.. MUAHAHAHAHA.. you do not wanna know…

* * *

Project Tsunayoshi - Chapter 2

* * *

Mama went up and hugged Yoshi. And the next thing I knew, I was hugging him too. We stayed like that for a while, momentarily forgetting the consequences of Yoshi's return, before we were interrupted.

"Maman, what-"

"Tsuna-nii, who-"

"Dame-Tsuna, who is this?" Reborn asked. The other occupants of the house were watching us.

We separated, wiping the tears from our eyes. Reborn's eyes were hidden underneath his fedora and his face was as unreadable as ever.

But Mama and I kept an arm around Yoshi. Just in case. Mama to Yoshi's right and me on the left. Afraid that if we let go, it'll all be just a dream and Yoshi would be gone from our lives again.

"Oh, where are our manners?" Mama said smiling as bright as ever. I'm smiling too, wider than I have in ages.

"This is Yoshi-" I started, smiling a smile than we, me and Yoshi, shared.

"-Tsuna's twin brother" He finished it, smiling our smile. As we grinned at each other, Mama was watching us smiling, probably thinking she would never again see this. And I thought so too. But for once, I'm glad I'm wrong.

"And Yoshi, this is Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin" I introduce them to Yoshi while pointing to everyone.

"Bianchi, could you help Mama clean this up?" Mama asked Bianchi. "We-" she gestured to the 3 of us "-have some family matters to talk about".

Family matters? ..Oh.

The smile I had on vanished. I forgot about that. What Yoshi coming back would mean, the reason he was gone, what happened 8 years ago and I wonder just how much does he remember? A look of dread and fear appeared on my face when I stared at his face. I bit my lip. Was he angry?

Bianchi nodded her head in compliance. Of course. No one says no to Mama.

And as we headed up to Mama's room for our talk, Reborn interrupted us "Mama, Dame-Tsuna still has homework to do".

I flinched. Oh yeahh… math homework. The horror. And just as I was just about to complain, Yoshi said "I can help Tsuna do his homework". He gave me a smile "just like how we used to" and I couldn't help but give a smile in return.

"Dame-Tsuna.."

I felt this creepy sensation going up my spine and then I made the mistake of looking at Reborn.

"Hiee!" I jumped behind Yoshi. Reborn had this dark aura leaking from him and his eyes were shadowed from under his fedora.

It was clear. Reborn wanted to talk.

Whether or not I'll live after the talk is an entirely different matter.

"Ahaha.." I forced a laugh "you and Mama should go ahead to Mama's room. I need to get my homework first".

I dashed up to my room and closed the door behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Dame-Tsuna".

"Hiee!" I jumped and turned around only to find Reborn standing on my bed, eyes still shadowed by his fedora with Leon gun form in hand.

Stupid baby hitmen and their sneaking abilities.

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Nothing! I didn't say a word!" I forgot he could read minds! ..or at least mine.

There was silence for a while. I was thinking of what to do and what I did wrong to make Reborn so angry. Why is he so angry?

So I did what I would usually do before Reborn came into my life. I tried to run.

"S-so I'll be taking these!" I snatched up my unfinished math homework and a pencil and eraser and ran to the door.

Only to find Reborn standing in front of it.

Well.. that didn't work.

"Dame-Tsuna" a click of a gun was heard "who is Yoshi?"

"M-my brother?" uncertainty laced my voice.

He shot near my feet. Just so it missed my foot by a hair's breath.

"Hiee-my twin brother!' I cried out, dropping the unfinished math homework and scrambling up on the bed and taking a pillow and hiding behind that. I don't really have anything else to hide behind..

"And how come I never heard of your twin brother?" Reborn's eyes were still shadowed.

"Cause-cause" I tried to think of something "you were never told?". I blurted out the first thing I could think of. My eyes looked sideways for a way out. There was none.

A click of a gun was heard again.

I swallowed, thinking of a suitable answer when I remembered something.

_An old memory flashed before my eyes. One from eight years ago._

_Mama was crying in the kitchen. This is the last time she will ever cry in Papa's presence again. I was listening at the doorway._

_Grandpa and Papa is having a serious talk. Yoshi had already gone missing._

"_Iemitsu, there's no trace of him"._

"_But Nono, Yoshi-"_

"_Enough, Iemitsu! I know it's hard but you need to face facts"._

"_But Nono, just a-"_

"_I said enough, Iemitsu!"_

_Grandpa's voice was loud and rang in my ears even after he shouted. I saw Papa bend his head down as he gave in._

"_Yes, Nono"._

_Grandpa's eyes turned softer "I'm sorry, Iemitsu. I know it's hard to take in. But to have Yoshi disappear so suddenly and without a trace, this could be bad for the famiglia if word gets out. The fact that somebody got past the Vongola undetected and that one of your children are missing woul-will cause an uproar in the mafia"._

"_So what do you propose we do, Nono?" I never seen Papa's eyes looking so sad._

_Grandpa's eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry to ask this from you, Iemitsu and I understand it's not an easy thing to do but it's for the best"._

_There was a slight pause._

"_I'll do anything to protect the famiglia,Nono ". Papa's words had some tone in it.. pride? I didn't know why at the time but I felt sad at his words._

_Grandpa closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he reopened them, it had a different shine to it. "Iemitsu, to protect the famiglia, I need you and your family to erase Sawada Yoshi from your lives"._

_I saw Papa freeze and me and Mama did too. Mama was overhearing the conversation even when she was crying._

"_I want you to pretend Yoshi never existed in your lives and to go on like usual without him. And since your family is still being kept a secret, Iemitsu, no one will be the wiser. Your family will have extra surveillance to make sure something like this never happens again and everything about Sawada Yoshi will be classified Vongola information. Sawada Yoshi will have never existed"._

_To pretend Yoshi never existed? I could feel my eyes tearing up._

_Papa was still frozen. But when he was back to normal, he bowed his head and said:_

"_Anything for the famiglia"._

_And that did it. I cried. The tears freely flowing down my cheeks. And I couldn't stop them. I know Mama would follow Papa. She loves him too much. _

_I stumbled back to Mama, hugging her. We cried holding each other, crying over the family we lost. For Mama we only lost Yoshi but for me, we lost Yoshi and Papa. From that moment on, Papa became otou-san. Just a person that's suppose to be my father._

_And I know I'll follow Mama with whatever she decided. For the good or the bad. Cause Mama will always be there for me and I'll be there for her._

_I felt Mama wipe my tears then wipe hers. She held my hand and led me to the living room where the other two people are. Mama's voice was shaky in the beginning but held firm after a reassuring squeeze from me. She said:_

"_We'll do it"._

_And I don't know what drove me to say it. Maybe having to pretend Yoshi was never there or loosing Yoshi forever. But I said the sentence with as much resolve I had. I said the sentence that changed my life:_

"_I'm changing my name to Sawada Tsunayoshi"._

_I felt Mama squeeze my hand and smile down at me. She's proud of me. And I smiled back._

_I couldn't read otou-san's expression. It was a careful blank. But Grandpa smiled at me._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi.. hmm… that can be done. And it seems like a fitting name to this act you have agreed to and all information on Sawada Yoshi; Project Tsunayoshi"._

"It's classified Vongola information" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I slapped one hand over my mouth. Oh shoot...

There was a slight pause as Reborn jumped onto the bed.

"Why is it classified Vongola information, Dame-Tsuna?" He looked into my eyes as he asked. I can see his eyes now but I couldn't read anything from them.

"I-I can't tell you that" I couldn't meet his eyes as I said it. I could actually. Now that Yoshi is back. But I feel like I can't tell him the truth. Something bad will happen if I told him. It was a feeling. It was my intuition. It's telling me, I just can't tell Reborn yet.

But I want to.

I so desperately want to tell Reborn everything. To put as much trust into him as he did in the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. But I can't. I know I can't. I may not know the reason why I can't now. But after I-we (me and Mama) talk with Yoshi. I'll know. And for now I'll trust my intuition.

He shot near my head. Making a bullet hole in the wall. I cringed away from the shot. My hand muffling my cry.

"I don't like liars, Dame-Tsuna. And you are clearly not telling me something" I could hear a hint of anger in his voice. I gulped. Reborn angry is never a good sign.

I unconsciously bit my lip. I want to tell him but I can't. I just can't. I looked Reborn in the eye.

"I can't tell you, Reborn. Not yet".

We locked eyes for what felt like forever which was only a few seconds. Reborn was almost glaring but I couldn't look away. I wouldn't. He was testing my resolve and I'm not going to disappoint.

And finally the stare ended.

"Tch".

Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes. Reborn wasn't looking pleased though. Leon changed from being a gun to a phone.

A phone? Alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"R-Reborn? What are you doing?" My voice goes a pitch higher, like it does when I'm panicking. I stared at the phone, hoping he wasn't doing what I think he's going to do.

He gave a glare my way. I flinched away. "Since a certain dame student of mine isn't giving me the answers I need, I'll just have to call Nono" he was still angry.

The alarm bells rang even louder in my head.

"No! Don't do that!" I shouted, reaching over for him. I got Reborn in my arms and he's not getting out by hurting me so I pulled him closer to my chest like hugging a doll.

Nononononono. Banish that thought. If Reborn heard me thinking it… horrible things will happen… mostly me being tortured horribly..

"Dame-Tsuna" There's a warning in his tone "let go of me".

I shook my head and tightened my grip on Reborn. "Don't make that call! Don't tell them Yoshi is here!" there are tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

If they knew Yoshi was here, everything will go wrong. There's a reason Yoshi went to us first. And that Pa-tou-san isn't here. If otou-san wasn't there with Yoshi at the doorstep, then Vongola never found Yoshi. Yoshi went here undetected. He doesn't want to be found. He has a reason to be here and the mafia can wait a few days to interrupt.

But it's a bad idea to inform Vongola. Even Grandpa. Cause even from the beginning, they never knew anything we didn't want them to know. They never knew anything.

And it'll stay that way. Unless Yoshi plans otherwise.

"P-please don't tell them Y-Yoshi is here" My voice is shaking but I won't cry.

"Tsuna.. What are you hiding?" his voice turns gentler and those huge black baby-yet-somehow-adult eyes turned to look up at me.

I shook my head. I can't tell you. I shut my eyes and pulled Reborn closer. Please Reborn. Please listen to me for once. I chanted desperately in my head.

I felt more than heard Reborn sigh. It was barely audible but a sigh nonetheless. "Fine, Dame-Tsuna. You'll have your way just this once. But I expect to be told the whole story someday. And I mean the whole _true_ story. Got it?" Reborn said. And I knew I couldn't argue anyway. He wouldn't allow it.

I opened my eyes and allowed a smile on my face. "Thank you, Reborn" I can do that. But if we're talking about secrets, I could tell him a small one.

"Hey, Reborn".

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?"

"My name's not Tsunayoshi. It's just Tsuna. Sawada Tsuna".

"Sawada Tsuna? Hmm.. I like that name better than Tsunayoshi. It was too much of a mouthful".

It felt great to get that off my chest. Reborn at least knows my real name. And the other secrets.. can wait their turn to be told.

* * *

Guys! Review! Please! Tell me if the story is going to fast a pace or if there is something wrong with it! Please just click that review button! I just wanna know what you think! Ayz out! ^-^v


	3. Chapter 3

Wahhhh! I found a few small grammar mistakes here and there.. I should proofread my own stories better -.- Oh well! I decided to leave them where they are. Cause they are just small mistakes (like commas and such), and I don't really like changing anything once I posted it. Cause it shows how I write then and then my improvement now. I don't know. It's just something to show myself that I improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I could never have thought up Reborn. Nope. He is just too great for me to think up.

* * *

Project Tsunayoshi - Chapter 3

* * *

I watched Tsuna walk out of his bedroom with his unfinished homework. Presumably to talk about family matters, as Mama put it. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Tch".

My hand unconsciously angled my fedora to shadow my eyes. Leon sat comfortably on the brim.

Dame-Tsuna's hiding a secret.

A big one.

And I have a hunch it's going to be the cause of a lot of problems.

I let out a sigh. Leon looked down from his place on my fedora, to flick his tongue at me. His beady eyes showing his support.

I started changing into pyjamas. No point in trying to listen to their conversation. I never made any.. adjustments to Mama's room. No listening devices, secret cameras, secret vents; No nothing.

I climbed into bed. Leon changed into a slingshot and I shot the light switch effectively switching of the lights. Leon changed back and crawled his way to settle in my hair and fell asleep.

I could always try sneaking in and listening to their conversation. Maybe answer some of the questions in my head. Though it might prove to be difficult. Since Dame-Tsuna can be alert if he wants to be (though not really) and Yoshi is an unknown factor. Or I could send Leon in to record the whole conversation, only to listen to it later. Though I'll have to wake him up for that. I could install a listening device under the door to listen in to their talk.

But if their talking in Mama's room, then its Mama's privacy. And I can't involve Mama in any way in the Mafia.. Though with Mama knowing about Yoshi (who is classified Vongola information), could she already be involved in the Mafia?

I felt myself give the barest hints of a frown.

That'll raise a few more questions..

I let out yet another sigh. The third one for the night. This has already become quite troublesome.

With Mama over there, I can't just go (sneak) around as I please. And with that promise I made Dame-Tsuna, I can't just call Iemitsu and demand to know what's going on. And even if I ask someone to hack into the Vongola database for the answers, it'll probably pull out as a failure. Anything about the heir to Vongola is kept under such a high security level that only those involved knows about it and the rest of the information is kept under lock and key of the Vongola Nono, himself.

And anyways, Dame-Tsuna is going to tell me the whole true story. So why bother?

The real question is: How long would I have to wait until Tsuna tells me the whole true story?

But that is a question to be answered on another day.

For now sleep is welcome.

But just before I fell asleep, a question fluttered through my subconscious. Not mine though.

"_Reborn, will you always be on my side?"_

Tsuna's voice rang in my head, along with those determined-yet-sad eyes. My reply soon followed.

"_It all depends dame-Tsuna, it all depends"._

And I have a feeling that's just what the future holds. Call it hitman's intuition. But I learned long ago to trust my intuition.

And it's telling me, they are troubled times ahead.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I walked to Mama's room to have a 'family talk' carrying my unfinished homework. I can't believe Reborn actually listened to me! It's like-It's like-like hell freezed over! But I'll have to tell him the truth someday…. But I have a feeling it's not anytime soon though.

Well.. maybe it was me almost crying that convinced him.. He never saw me cry yet.. And he never will! I still have some manly pride left in me! ..somewhere.. hmm.. but who knew Reborn was weak to tears?

Wait.. Lambo always cried and Reborn just ignored him. So maybe it wasn't the tears? Waahhh.. whatever the reason, I got away from Reborn's interrogation! If that isn't a reason to celebrate, I don't know what is.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I found myself already standing in front of the Mama's room door for some time now. Yoshi already opened the door for me and along with Mama, was just staring at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

I looked down to the floor, feeling my face become warmer.

I faked a cough into my hand. "Okayy.. so here's my homework!" trying to distract them from staring at me.

Mama gave a giggle. "Tsu-kun's still so cute!" she gave her beaming smile and I heard Yoshi laugh.

I blushed harder but couldn't help the smile from appearing on my face.

Yoshi moved aside to let me walk into the room. I went and sat on the bed across from Mama, placing the homework beside me. Mama's room had a king-sized bed, a bed-side table, a closet for her clothes and a few pictures here and there. There was snacks and tea on the bed-side table. In case we needed any food during our talk.

Our eyes were on Yoshi, who was closing and locking the door behind him. It clicked shut.

"Y-Yoshi, how-why-" A lot of questions were running through my head but I couldn't get a single one of them out of my mouth. Was he angry on what happened 8 years ago? I bit my lip, looking down at my hands. Clenching them to stop them from shaking. It didn't work.

What if he was angry? He won't forgive me, will he? I-I had to do it. But that didn't make it any easier. Tears were swelling in my eyes again. Just thinking about what happened that night was so-so.. heart-breaking.

I felt a hand under my chin, raising my head up to look into chocolate brown eyes that are an exact replica of mine. His forehead touching mine.

"Shh.. It's okay, Tsuna. I know why you did it.. and I forgive you".

And that's when the tears rolled down my cheeks. I've been waiting to hear those words. I've been waiting for such a long time. Bearing guilt in my heart but my head told me it was for the best. Everybody did. But I didn't want to hear it from them.

Only from Yoshi.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that".

I tried backing away from him. But he wouldn't let me.

Why is he sorry? Why isn't he angry? Why doesn't he hate me?

"Why?! Why aren't you angry?! Why do you forgive me?" I shouted at him, as loud as I dared to but not loud enough to leave this room.

Why Yoshi? Why do you forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?

"Cause I understand why you did it, Tsuna. I can never hate you. No matter what. We are brothers after all" he gave me a smile.

And I couldn't stop my tears anymore. I sobbed into Yoshi's shirt. He has his arms around me and my arms were wrapped around him. And soon a third pair of arms was hugging us both.

"Oh my boys" Mama's voice was quivering, like it does when she's crying.

We stayed like that for a while, content with just each other's presence.

But we still had other matters to discuss.

Mama was the first one to pull away. She poured us some tea and handed some snacks to us. I sipped the tea, which was still warm and took a bite out of the chocolate cake Mama handed me. What was it called again? Kyoko and Haru would know.

"Yoshi.." Mama wiped the tears from her eyes. "Not that we're not happy to see you, we're thrilled, but how are you.. here?". Mama took a pause as if trying to find the right words "I mean the last time we saw you, you were dead".

Mama's eyes flashed with all sorts of emotions; pain, grief, regret. But they went away just as quickly as it came. It's not good to dwell on the past. Let the sleeping dog lie. But in this case, even if said dog is dead, it'll come back to haunt you.

I've been wondering the same thing. Yoshi did die. I was sure of it. But if he died, then how is he here?

Please don't tell me I dreamt all this up. It's the most logical answer.. but that makes it all the more sad..

Yoshi sighed, bringing me out of my thoughts. He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure on _how_ I'm alive actually. When I woke up, my whole body hurt especially my stomach and I was on this bed with medical tubes sticking out of my body. Only later did I found out that a man saved me". Yoshi's eyes were far-away as if he was remembering it all.

"He told me he just happened to stumble on me" Yoshi closed his eyes "Pure chance he said that he saw me on the ground dead, for possibly less than 2 hours after my pulse went cold. He could sense strong flames inside of me with the remnants of my final resolve". Yoshi opened his eyes again and they had this orange-y shine to it. "So he used this machine on me. He said it was still in its experimental stages and that it shouldn't have worked. But it did.

"And I was in a coma for two weeks after that". Yoshi took a pause before continuing. "He said it was a miracle". Yoshi is staring into his tea now, as if he was seeing his memories in them. "It didn't feel like a miracle though. I felt like the living dead. And I guess.. that's what I was.

"I stayed with him for two years after that. Gaining back my health bit by bit; Both physically and mentally. He also trained me" Yoshi's lips tugged into a small smile but it was gone as fast as it came. "But that change when _they_ came. It was the same famiglia. I'm sure of it".

He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a piece of cloth. Wait, no. The cloth was wrapped around something. He handed it to me. I gave my empty cup and plate to Mama before taking it. The cloth was old and worn and it seemed like it was torn from a bigger piece. I unwrapped the cloth and in it was a metallic carving of a bird's head and it's wing. It was about the size of my palm.

I was expecting it but at the same time I wasn't. I froze when I saw it. But I was prepared for the memories that came with it and I suppressed them. I'm not going to think about them now.

"It turns out that, he was previously working for them but had already retired. But before he retired he took the machine with him. And they came to take back the machine and to kill him in the process. They found me with him and instantly recognized me. So they tried to kill me too". Yoshi couldn't meet our eyes. But I didn't expect him to. "He died saving me. And the rest happened like 8 years ago".

I closed my eyes and looked down at the bird carving. The metal was probably silver, though dull through the years. Yoshi killed them all, just like _then._

"And since then, I sharpened my skills, got a few jobs and been thinking. I've done a lot of thinking. I couldn't come back here. I just couldn't". Yoshi eyes showed all those years of loneliness. "I found out about the heir to Vongola" he looked at me now. And I can't help but shrink back.

"I never accepted it".

I was looking into his eyes as I said it. "I never did".

He blinked at that. As if he wasn't expecting that.

"But you had the inheritance ceremony, did you not?" He was curious. Well.. things are complicated..

"Well.. it's complicated. I denied all inheritance from Grandpa and then Yamamoto got attacked and then to lure them out, I went to the Inheritance Ceremony. But later, the ceremony was interrupted by Enma and his famiglia" Yoshi narrowed his eyes "Though we're best friends now" I added quickly. Yoshi's expression turned to amused.

He was giving a small smile "how did you become best friends with someone who attacked you?"

I scratched my head, sorta like what Yamamoto does. "Ahhhh.. well, it wouldn't be the first time" I gave a sheepish face. And I saw Yoshi's smile turn to a full grin. But before he could ask another question, I cut him off. "But anyway, the point is I never inherited anything and I'm not accepting that position".

Yoshi thought for a moment and just when he was about to ask another question, probably along the lines of 'who else attacked you then became friends with you' but he never got a chance.

"Yoshi".

We both looked up to Mama, who spoke. I kinda forgot Mama was in the room too. Mama, who's giving us tea and snacks, and was the person who said we needed a 'family' talk and whose room we're talking in right now…yeah..

Mama seem like she didn't really mind being forgotten for the moment. She was happy just seeing us talking. "Before you boys get off topic," Mama seemed amused and generally very happy with us being off topic "one question". Her face turned serious. And that's when I knew it's time to get serious, If Mama's serious then everyone should be.

"Why did you come back? Why are you here now?"

Her question rang straight through me. If questions could pierce your heart, this is it. Bells were ringing in my head. This was it. This will be why our lives will change forever.

I glanced at Yoshi, waiting for the answer. His eyes serious, just like his face. His body turned rigid. Cause this was it. This was the reason he came. And when he spoke, shivers ran through me and this-this was the Yoshi I last remembered. This was the Yoshi that lost his mind and his heart by that famiglia all those years ago. And when I saw his eyes. I remembered them as clear as day. Those eyes from all those years ago. They were beyond grief, they were empty.

"I came back here to say goodbye".

* * *

"No! I won't allow it!"

I shouted it straight at him and I didn't even notice I was standing up. Yoshi just explained what he wanted to do. And I couldn't disagree more. I clutched the silver bird insignia in my hand. Glaring at the object and all it represented. This is all your fault! Why did you ruin all our lives!?

"Yoshi! How could you even think that! You! That's practically suicide! You know it's suicide! Taking on the entire famiglia by yourself?! What are you thinking?! I'm not letting you do that" I looked to Mama and I saw she's determined to stop Yoshi too.

"We won't let you".

And this is when Reborn's training really kicks in. I'm not letting Yoshi go to his death.

Yoshi let out a sigh but it was shaky. It showed his desperation. He was clenching the bedsheets and his head hanged low. "Then, what am I suppose to do?! I'm tired!" his voice was shaky and he was shouting. Yoshi's crying. "I'm tired of everything! I'm tired of living like this! Of being this!".

And Yoshi lit up his flame, or should I say flames. He lit up 2 flames. One on his right hand and the other on his left. The one on the right was exactly like mine, a sky flame. But the one on the left was black, but it wasn't completely black, it had flecks of orange and at the edges it was orange too. That one was - his insanity.

I gasped. And I heard Mama gasp too. And when I looked into his eyes, I knew they were no turning back. Not for Yoshi, there isn't. And deep down I knew not for us either. We've seen too much, suffered too long to be able to turn back.

Nothing can ever be the way it was before.

And it was all because of a certain famiglia's greed.

And that was when I got an idea. A crazy idea. An idea crazier than Reborn's. And you know that means something.

I grasped Yoshi's hands, quite used to the feeling of burns in my hands (and all over my body.. and other injuries as well). The flames disappeared. And Yoshi looked up into my eyes. With my hands, I tugged him into standing up with me and reached out to invite Mama into our circle. She stood and grasped our hands. We stood in a circle, both of them staring at me. Yoshi stood on my right and Mama on my left, and we were all holding hands.

"You're never alone, Yoshi". I gave them my biggest smile and Mama joined in too, giving her biggest smile. "We're all in this together. Now till the day we die" I closed my eyes. No. I reopened them "Even then we'll be in your heart and you in ours.

"I have a plan. You don't have to face them alone. We'll be with you. Always".

* * *

"Whhaaa.."

We're doing my maths homework now. Surprisingly (or should I say unsurprisingly?), Yoshi didn't know anything on the paper. So Mama had to explain everything first, I still didn't get it though Yoshi did. And Yoshi is teaching me now.

"Okay" he sighed at me. "Since you didn't understand that, look at it from this point of view" he glanced at me to make sure I was paying attention. "Imagine these" he circle a number "are the amount of.. um.. carrots, let's say. And these" he circled another number "are the amount of bunnies. Bunnies eat carrots. This number" he circled yet another number "says how many carrots each bunny eats. But the farmer forgot about the other field of carrots he planted, which has" he underlined this number this time, "this amount of carrots. But the bunnies found it and ate" he circled a number "this amount of carrots. Now, find out how many carrots are left". He gave me a bright smile.

"Ohhhhhh….." I understand now! And when I finished the question and gave it to Yoshi to check. He nodded and said it was correct. Aha! I got it correct! And I started to do the next one with the same concept. This symbol means the bunnies ate this number. And that means how many carrots per bunny. I'm smiling because I understood the question without the use of bombs, or gunshots, or anything fearful, just bunnies. Bunnies are nice.

I was doing the fifth question when Yoshi spoke "hey Tsuna". I continued writing though with a tilt of my head I indicated I was listening. "Your plan will.." Yoshi paused for a moment, trying to find the correct words.

"Your plan will tear this family apart".

And I did pause at that. But no. You're wrong, Yoshi. It won't tear this family apart. I replied to him:

"No, Yoshi. This family was torn apart the moment that famiglia killed Ryanna".

Yoshi winced at my words and Mama showed no response to it. But they both knew, that was the truth.

And I continued to do the next question.

* * *

Okay! Sorry I'm late. I kinda didn't really know how much information to put into this chapter. And trying to find the right words sometimes were hard. But hey! I put a bit more than I thought! And added a few extra pages than usual. So here! I'm pretty happy on how it turned out ^^ Guys! Review and tell me how it turned out! I'm pretty curious! Ayz out! ^-^v


	4. Chapter 4

So umm.. hi guys! I've been MIA for a while.. I had holiday for a week in Thailand. So I couldn't write. Really, I tried. But everyday, my parents took me everywhere to see everything. Literally. Everything. I tried to write at night but they had night bazaars and my feet still hurt from all that walking. So… school is also starting soon for me.. and I don't know how that would work. We'll just have to wait and see.. Anyways, enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, the main character would be a girl. I'm sorry I know I'm writing a guyxguy story here it's just.. all my stories my main characters are girls. And I'm slightly sexist. I tend to treat girls better. and nicer. I don't really believe being totally equal to guys cause their naturally stronger. And girls are more emotional. And it'll be weird if suddenly on dates, the girls would have to buy roses and chocolates for the guys. Cause damnit, it's my chocolates! ..yeah.. I'm off topic here..

* * *

Project Tsunayoshi - Chapter 4

* * *

'_Ring-ring.. Ring-ring.. Ring-'_

'_Tap'._

"Wah! What a lovely morning!"

I sat up on the bed and stretched to get all the sleepiness out of me.

"Mmm.. hmm.."

I heard someone mumbling beside me.

Eh? Mumbling?

I turned to see Tsu-kun and Yo-kun curled facing each other still sleeping.

Ah! That's right! They fell asleep here after having our family talk! Hopefully the alarm clock didn't wake them up yet. They have the cutest faces when their asleep. They seem so peaceful.

I need to take a picture!

Now where did I put that camera?

I searched inside my bedside table.

Found it!~

'_Click'._

Waah! My lovely boys are still so cute!

I crept out of the bed slowly as to not wake my boys up.

"Mmm.."

I need to get ready then make breakfast for everyone! It is still a school day for Tsu-kun. I hummed a tune from the top of my head and when I finished getting ready for the day, I headed downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

Hmm.. what about pancakes? I haven't made that for years.. That's no good! I have to practice or my cooking might get rusty!

What do I need to make pancakes again?

I got all the ingredients out, a bit more than usual. I'll need more than usual. Call it mother's intuition! Hmm.. but I'll need to go shopping later.. I plan to make a feast tonight! Everyone's favourite! To welcome Yo-kun home!

Oh! Tsu-kun can invite his friends over! I'm sure Yo-kun would want to meet every single one of them! Just to make sure it earned his approval! I let out a giggle. Yo-kun sure can be protective when he wants to be.

So that's that. A huge feast for tonight! Everyone's invited! I continued humming a tune and started mixing the flour and eggs and milk. Hmm.. a bit more! I have a feeling everyone would be a tad bit hungrier today.

Oh! And I have to make Reborn-kun's espresso!

I cooked for everyone, extra careful to make everything more delicious. All for my boys. A sad smile appeared on my face.

My boys.

Their growing up too fast. Iemitsu used to be included when I said 'My boys' once. But that was a long time ago.

And my boys are just so understanding when it came to Iemitsu. They put up with him even after everything. They put up with him for me. Especially Tsuna. Tsuna stood by me with that decision to forget Yoshi and it wasn't easy. It was never easy after that. Tsuna had to carry the burden instead me. Cause I couldn't do _that._

I felt tears enter my eyes but I blinked them back. I saw with my own eyes how Tsuna was withering away before Reborn came in. I'm thankful for Reborn too. For bringing back life into my son's eyes.

I owe my boys so much. And it includes Reborn-kun now! I let out a giggle. Oh Tsu-kun! How lucky you are! And I had my usual smile on my face now though it quickly changed back to the sad smile.

Hopefully, this doesn't turn into another tragedy.

I owe my boys so much. But Iemitsu.. I shook my head. I don't owe him anything. And Tsuna's right, this family was torn apart when Ryanna died.

I'm going to stick with my boys with this plan. It's a crazy plan. My usual smile was back on.

But crazy plans work.

I heard Tsu-kun's voice from last night replaying a sentence.

"_The mafia used us, now it's our turn to use the mafia"._

And my smile turned deadly for a split second. A smile I haven't used in a long time.

They will regret ever messing with my family.

And I switched back to humming a tune and smiling a big smile while making pancakes for everyone. Oh, and just in time too! I can hear Reborn-kun waking up and coming downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Mama"

I said to Mama. She was humming a tune while making pancakes. Pancakes? Haven't had those yet.

"Good morning, Reborn-kun" she said with her big smile like usual. She handed me my espresso which I gave a curt nod as thanks. Mama was making a lot more pancakes than usual and being extra careful with each of them.

I took a sip out of the espresso. Ahh.. Mama's espressos are the best after all.

"Oh, Reborn-kun. Could you do me a favor and wake up Tsu-kun and Yo-kun now? I want a breakfast with the whole family before Tsu-kun has to go to school. Their sleeping in my room." she asked me while making another batch of pancakes.

"Of course, Mama" I left my espresso and headed up to wake up my Dame-student and his brother.

I found them sleeping peacefully, next to each other. Well, not much longer.

Leon turned into a mallet and in a flash I brought it down on the twins' heads.

"ITEEEEEEEEE!"

"Iteee…"

Was Dame-Tsuna's usual response while Yoshi was much quieter.

"Reborn! Why do you have to do that every morning!?" I ignored Dame-Tsuna's complains.

"He does that _every_ morning?" Yoshi questioned while rubbing his head.

"Mama wants you both down now. She made pancakes" I ignored them both and headed out the door.

"Whaa! Why didn't you say that earlier!?"

"Pancakes!"

They ran out the door, got ready faster than I ever saw Dame-Tsuna ever did. And that was when he was threatened by being 'bitten to death' by Hibari. And on the trips from the toilet and back, they woke up everyone else.

…

Why are they so excited?

Dame-Tsuna grabbed me along on his trip downstairs. And in a flash they sat me down in front of my espresso with Dame-Tsuna sitting on my left and Yoshi sitting on Dame-Tsuna's left. Both looking eager for breakfast.

…

This is getting weird.

I heard mama giggle.

"My my, I haven't made pancakes in such a long time, I've forgotten how excited you two were every time we had pancakes for breakfast". Mama was happily putting 5 pancakes on three plates, for each of us.

5?

She set down the pancakes in front of us and I heard a quick muttering of identical "Itadakimasu" before they started eating. But they kept glancing at me in between huge bites.

…

Okay. Mama's food is delicious but I've never seen Dame-Tsuna _this _eager. But oh well, might as well see what's the fuss about. And just as I was about to take a bite, the other 2 stopped eating just to stare at me. I ignored them both and ate the pancake.

I froze. Very unlikely for the world's greatest hitman. But Mama's cooking was just that good. It was the best pancake I have ever eaten. And the world's greatest hitman only eats the finest.

And when I got over that shock of taste buds, I finished the whole 5 pancakes. I heard Mama give a giggle and Dame-Tsuna and Yoshi join in laughing. And while there both were distracted, I took the rest of their pancakes.

"Reborn!" I heard from both of their mouths. Serves them right. No one laughs at the world's greatest hitman and gets away with it.

* * *

"Reborn!" My pancake! Noooooooo! But Mama comes to the rescue and gives us more pancakes. And soon the others come down to taste Mama's famous pancakes too.

Seriously, their famous and Mama won a cooking contest with these pancakes.

A contest in the whole of Japan.

Reborn stole my pancakes again though I couldn't really stop him. Though I tried stealing his.

It didn't work..

"Oh! I'm having a feast tonight!" Mama said after everyone stuffed their fill of pancakes. "Everyone's' favourites! And Tsu-kun invite all your friends over!" She gave such a bright smile that the Sun had competition.

"Kay, Mama!" Oh! I could also introduce Yoshi to all my friends! "Oh, I better go or I'll be late!"

"Be careful now~" Mama said as she handed me a bento.

Reborn didn't make any moment to move though.

Reborn isn't following me to school? That's rare.

I look from Reborn to Yoshi. Oh please, get along.

And as I closed the front door behind me and headed to school, I could only hope Yoshi would be alright with Reborn for a few hours.

Hopefully.

* * *

I could tell Tsuna was worried when he walked out the door. But there's nothing to worry about, right? I mean I am at home with people I don't know. But that'll mean I just have to be friendly, right?

I haven't been friendly in quite a while…

But I'll just have to smile and nod, right? Or copy Mama. She's the friendliest person I know.

But I don't know that many people..

"Yo-kun! We got a lot to do today! I need you focused!" Mama's bright expression lit up the whole room. "We have to buy the groceries, then ask Tsuyoshi if he could deliver some of his sushi.. Oh! We can invite him too!" Mama was mumbling things now, pacing up and down the kitchen with the rest watching her.

"Okay! Reborn-kun, I want you to be in charge of the guest list. Invite everyone Tsu-kun knows, kays~".

"Got it, Mama" He nodded, sipping his espresso. Did he refill it?

"Bianchi~ I heard you once worked in a 5 star hotel" wow, she did? "I'm putting you in charge of the house. I want this place to look incredible and completely unrecognizable when you're done".

"On it, Mama" Bianchi said, nodding and smiling to Mama's request. Bianchi sure looks pretty.

"Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo" Mama knelt down so she would be the same height as them "you guys are in charge of the food selection. List down what food I'll have to cook and what else to buy. This is a _very_ important job. Make Mama proud" Mama ruffled their hair.

"We won't let you down, Mama" Fuuta said. I could see sparkles in his eyes.

I couldn't quite make out what.. I-pin(?) said. It sounded.. Chinese.. I think.

"GYAHAHA. Lambo-sama will make Mama proud!" Lambo looks excited.

"What do I do, Mama?" I asked.

She turned her smile at me and I couldn't help smiling back "You'll be everyone's assistant for the day! Help everyone out, Yoshi~".

"Kay, Mama!"

"Remember! Anything that needs to be bought put it under 'Sawada Household' tab. They'll understand" I raised my eyebrow. When did the family have a tab? And there won't be a Sawa- ohhhh… clever Mama. Taking advantage of situations like that.

In a week time, there won't be a Sawada Household anymore.

* * *

'_Ring!'_

It's lunch finally!

We ate lunch on the roof like usual. My friends talking like usual. Though a few was missing but Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, Kyoko, even Hana was there. Oh good. I can just tell them now. They'll pass it on to the rest.

"Okay! I need to tell you guys something" And almost immediately they stopped talking to look up at me.

"Mama is holding a feast tonight at my house. You're all welcome to come eat!" I gave them one of my Mama smiles.

"I'm most honoured to, Jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha, sure we'll come, Tsuna!"

"T-thanks, Boss".

"Thank you, Tsuna".

"Wah! I'm delighted to come, Tsuna-kun!"

"Hmp. I wouldn't usually come. But your mom cooks great. It'll be a waste to skip".

I felt something rise up in me.. happiness? My friends are great! And they'll soon meet Yoshi too!

"Oh! I would also want to introduce you guys to someone. He's very special to me. I love him, you guys will too!" my smile just keeps getting bigger.

"Tch. Who's the bastard, Jyuudaime?"

"Maa maa Gokudera. Don't be like that".

"No one deserves Jyuudaime's love!"

Protective as ever, Gokudera. And his intentions are completely innocent. But I couldn't help the narrowing of my eyes. I'm not taking anyone talking bad about Yoshi.

No one.

"Gokudera. I will not take any ill talk about him. None of it. He is a very important person to me and Mama. And you will treat him with the level of respect as you do with me".

I didn't notice I was unintentionally glaring and I snapped out of it after Gokudera's quick apology, saying how he was sorry and-

"It's okay, Gokudera. I forgive you. Just don't ever insult him again" I gave him a big smile to show I was okay with it.

After my outburst, my friends were very keen to find out who this 'mysterious' person is.

I laughed with them. I was sure that'll they come to love Yoshi as they do with me.

I'm sure of it.

* * *

"Yo-kun! Keep up!" Mama shouted ahead of me. We just finished our grocery shopping. Hours spent shopping for only the finest ingredients and we came back with a total of 10 (very much full) shopping bags. Mama is carrying 4 shopping bags (2 in each hand) while I'm carrying 6 (3 in each hand).

"Quickly, Yo-kun! Tsu-kun will be here soon! Then Reborn will be taking you both!"

I hurried my paste to keep up with Mama and when we finally reached home, I placed the shopping bags in the kitchen and sank down on a nearby chair.

I never knew shopping was so tiring.

I heard noises in the background. Mama's voice:

"Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo! I want to see your food selection!"

Bianchi's voice on the phone:

"Did you get all that? Or do I have to repeat myself?"

Even Reborn's voice over the phone:

"Tonight at the Sawada Residence. – Hello? Uni? I was just about to call. Okay. I'll get Dame-Tsuna and we'll meet you soon".

Eh? Why does he need Tsuna?

"I'm home!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I went out to greet Tsuna.

"Welcome back, Tsu-ahh!"

Tsuna tackled me with a hug before I could finish.

"Yoshi! You're still alive!" he said it like it was a miracle.

"Ahh.. why wouldn't I be?" I'm confused. Why wouldn't I be alive? ..besides the obvious reason that I died a few years back..

"Oh, nothing" Tsuna got up and helped me off the floor "Reborn can be quite.. umm.. Reborn. You'll see".

If it involves dying, I don't think I want to see.. But before I could reply, Reborn cut me off by jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're finally back. We have places to go".

But before Tsuna could reply, we heard Mama's voice.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Yo-kun! Come here!"

* * *

We went to where Mama was. She was scrutinizing a piece of paper and committing it to memory. The kids were standing in front of her waiting. The quietest I ever seen them. Reborn came along, riding on my shoulder.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! You should know what your friends like to eat. Anything you want to add to the list?" Mama asked while pushing the paper into my hands.

I stared at the list. Number 1 was pancakes and it listed everything from marshmallows to espresso. Everything I could think of was on the list. Sweets? Check. Sushi? Check. Hmm… but it was missing something.. Something Italian. That's where most of my friends are from. So we'll need an Italian main course.. But what?

Ah! I know!

I nudged Yoshi, who was looking through the list too, with a bewildered expression. A little stunned of the amount of food and the pure uniqueness of some of them.. Like why would we need marshmallows? If only Yoshi knew..

But he will! Later tonight.

He looked up at me, a question in his eyes.

"What about we make our fettuccini?"

His eyes widened. Mama, on the other hand, was practically jumping for joy. Her eyes sparkled. Reborn, who never tasted any of our fettuccini, could only raise his eyebrow.

"B-but it's been such a long time since we made any. I.. might not remember how". 9, almost 10, years. I know.

But it gave me some hope. Yoshi said 'might', not 'don't'. He still remembers. I know he does. It's not like we can forget.

"One last time, Yoshi. Please".

Just one more time. For everything we've been through.

He gave a sigh. And that's when I knew he agreed.

"Just, one last time. For old times' sake".

Yes! I had a huge grin and Mama had one too.

"Oh my. Oh my! My boys are making fettuccini! Who would've thought?" Mama bit her lip and a troubled expression crossed her face "I never bought any fettuccini ingredients" and then she brightened up a second later "we need to go shopping! Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin! You're coming along with me shopping!"

"Yes, Mama!" They said simultaneously.

"You two go with Reborn". She pushed us out the door, rushing along with the kids tagging behind.

"Mama, I only need Dame-Tsuna with me. Yoshi could go with you shopping" Reborn said, argued(?).

"Yoshi's coming along with me, Reborn". I'm not letting him out of my sight.

Time is limited.

Reborn's eyes were shadowed. "Are you arguing with me, Dame-Tsuna?" There was an underlining threat in those words. I tried to suppress a shiver from going down my spine.

I tried.

"Reborn-san, I'm going with Tsuna" Yoshi added in. Oh god. We're going to die.

But I won't go anywhere without Yoshi. We only have a few days to make up for lost time, after all. And there is a looooot of lost time. And Yoshi feels the same way too.

Reborn was not happy at us. Not at all. He doesn't like not getting what he wants.

But Mama lets out a giggle, breaking the tense atmosphere instantly. "My boys are so cute! So protective! And all so stubborn!" she giggled again. "But! Reborn. I know when I'm beaten. Do you?" she asks with a smile, a seemingly innocent question. But I could tell it wasn't and so could the other 2.

"I wouldn't separate them, if I were you. There are a lot of things to be done. And they do things best together. Come hell or high water won't separate us".

I looked at Mama. She's giving Reborn a lot of clues. But why?

Reborn just stared at Mama for a while. Mama just gave her usual smile. Before finally replying with "yes, Mama".

I'm surprised but I'm not. I'm surprised on how Reborn gave in so easily and not at how Mama got her way. Like I thought before.

No one said no to Mama.

No one.

But before we went our separate ways, Bianchi appeared at the door.

"Mama! I need a colour theme" she said urgently.

It's just a colour theme. Why is it so urgent?

Must be a girl thing..

Mama paused thinking. She looked around for inspiration and finally her eyes landed on me.

"Orange".

Her eyes moved to the next person, Reborn.

"Yellow".

Then to Yoshi.

"White".

And finally she looked down at her hands and said.

"Black".

Bianchi raised an eyebrow but did not question it. "Yes, Mama" and with that she went back into the house.

I looked at Mama, eyebrow raised. People have been doing that a lot lately. Why did she include Reborn?

She looked at me, catching my question, then looked at Reborn and smiled her smile. Her family smile. Her biggest, loveliest and most sincere smile.

But I haven't seen it for too long. I was stunned by her smile. She only smiled like that once a long time ago when the family was once whole.

But it was only for family.

Reborn wasn-ohh…

I get it, Mama.

Mama's smile dazzled Reborn, I could tell. Even if Reborn had an indifferent face on. And when he looked at me, because – he's Reborn - he never missed the looks we gave each other, I gave him my own family smile too.

Welcome to the family, Reborn.

* * *

Originally, I did not plan to end here. And when I started on the next part, a voice in my head said "Dude. What are you doing? You've written long enough. Send the blasted chapter out already!" But I went "But it's-nothing actually happened in it, it needs to have something of importance in it! It-". But then she interrupted me "Take things slow! You've been rushing for no reason! All your chapters are rushed, damnit!" And then I read back and noticed she was right. So I'm taking things slowly (hopefully), and try not to rush the story. Sorry you guys had to read all that. Just to tell you that I'm taking things slow.

Anyways, a lot of clues guys! Think! :DD

So anyways, review please! Please! Please! Please! Honestly, I don't even care if their flames! Just review, damnit! Ayz out! ^-^v


End file.
